


Field of Flowers

by Serendipity00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about the Galra royal family.





	Field of Flowers

 

  
You were just a family surrounded by flowers  
Sitting in the field for hours and hours  
And yet you had no protection  
Against the hellebore, that cause infection  
So because of this, there will be showers

Weeping, for you didn’t cower  
As the voices grew louder and louder  
The poisonous plants were your addiction  
You were just a family surrounded by flowers

High and low is where you'd scour  
Doing anything to get all the power  
Overcome with madness and obsession  
But upon looking with reflection  
It seems that your souls were devoured  
You were just a family surrounded by flowers

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Btw, the hellebore flower is a real flower. I think they look pretty, they can thrive in the winter and are part of the butter cup family. But they are toxic too so you would need gloves if you want to touch them. Their toxicity is the reason why I chose them for this poem. It's like the family got so enchanted by the beauty of the flowers that they didn't realize that the flowers were hurting them too. 


End file.
